Jessica Drew (Earth-925)
Jessica Drew was a young woman when she was taken and experimented on by a madman for many years, the same man who would experiment on many others like her. Once she was found and saved from this man, Jessica was never quite sure she would get back to a normal life, especially when her new spider-like powers came in. When the world needs someone to save them, will Jessica rise to the occasion? Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. *Superhuman Speed: Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Flexibility': Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Hearing': Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. *'Contaminant Immunity': Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. *'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. *'Venom Blasts': Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. *'Pheromone Secretion': Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. *'Self-Propelled Flight': When Jessica submitted to Hydra to augment her powers, the process allegedly enhanced her limited flight powers, making her capable of full flight. However, it was eventually revealed that the Skrull Queen Veranke replaced Jessica immediately following this procedure, so it was the disguised Veranke who actually demonstrated flight powers. Since her return, it has not been made clear whether Jess also received this enhancement, or merely retains her old gliding abilities. Category:Earth-925 Category:Characters of Earth-925 Category:Heroes of Earth-925 Category:Females of Earth-925 Category:Wall Crawling Category:Pheromone Release Category:Flight Category:Webbing Category:Venomous Category:Poison Secretion